custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vakura
Makuta Vakura is a Makuta and was a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Vakura was the last known Makuta to be created, although when is unknown. He was seen as an outcast, because he was the ‘rookie’ of the Brotherhood. He created the Zivon and is responsible for the creation of the Laora, an evil intelligent creature who has control of Water. During the famous convocation, he was one of the Makuta to side with Miserix, but he was called back by his mentor, Tyderus, and promised him to get back Teridax. He later went with Makuta Tazzuk to find something of value in Mantax’ fortress.Vakura found some ingredients of mayhem and strange warped life forms, while Tazzuk found a tablet containing information about the Power Crown. Just before the Great Cataclysm, he invented a Fusing Mutagen, and decided to test it on two Rahkshi. It transformed into a creature composed of parts of both, with the same powers as well, what he did or what this creature actually is, is unknown. Nine hundred years ago, he forged a plan which would give him the title of Teridax, and the power to control the Universe. He went to a friend of him, Makuta Tazzuk, the King of Death, to ask his help to retrieve a powerful tool created by Karzahni called the Hand of Death.When he nearly got it in his grasp, two Toa and a warrior intervened, and escaped with the Hand before Tazzuk or Vakura could take a shot at them.Tazzuk became frustrated with Vakura, and sparked a rivalry that would haunt the lives of both of them. 898 years later, Vakura decided to work with explosives, but accidently blew up one-third of the base with the disruption of Tazzuk. A fight erupted, and eventually, Vakura got into his mind using a strange and alien technique to get into Tazzuk’s mind, granting him access to his own. Two years later, Vakura caught one of Tazzuk’s newest experiments, and told him that they had to go and stop several Toa from getting what they sought out in Karda Nui. They confronted the Toa, which were the same as the two Toa who stopped them at their mission in Karzahni, an another Toa. After interference of Makuta Ragnorak, they followed them down the tunnel to Karda Nui. He knew that the Blade of Artahka was located there, guarded by an insane Turaga called Oran. He managed to convince Ragnorak to steal it, and began sending his Rahkshi to randomly attack and stalk the Toa, trying to convince them giving the Hand of Death back, and to hand over Zardon for unknown reasons. He created a small tree hut, and took a mutated Lightning Bug in for examination of the mutagen in the water. He also tried to convince the Toa giving up, but he failed and escaped. In a battle with Zardon, his armor was consumed by an Iron tornado, and was later captured by him. He formed himself a new body and used his mask to copy the power of the Olmak, for he knew what would happen when Teridax would grab power. He went to several star systems, and lined them up so they resembled himself on the Wall of Stars. He also carved a final record, and then went to a pocket dimension, his current status is unknown. Abilities and Traits Vakura, as all Makuta did, can access the 42 Kraata powers, shapeshifting, Shadow, inmmense strenght and telepathy. He also could share memories and knowledge by some rituel, which was shown when he did this with Tazzuk. He is highly intelligent and driven by power, like his mentor he is against the Plan, but created an own plan, involving killing Teridax with the Hand of Death, the Blade of Arthaka, and also had something to do with Zardon. he was cunning, but mercifull at times or when he did something truely evil, because he sees life as balance, lose that balance, and you will end up badly. his mentor was Makuta Tyderus, who giuded and trained him through all that happened, but he disgusted him, and wanted to truly beg him for his life. He is also rather agile and fast. Mask and Tools Vakura has never had any tools, but in Karda Nuo he briefly used the Blade of Artahka to kill Ragnorak, but mainly used his clawed hands and martial arts to channel his powers, mainly using strong and quick jabs in the air, blasting powerful Shadow blasts. it is not exactly known what his mask is, but it has been reffered as the Mask of Power Copying, for it had the ability to copy powers Apperanace *''The Great Fear'' *''The Brutal Mission '' *''Fear Mission '' Category:Makuta